


Gone

by Morethancupcake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Break Up, Bruce is sorry, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Post-Break Up, Protective Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: "Bruce leaves in the early morning."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Science Bros Week Day 3 ! Prompt : Heat 
> 
> This will definitely have a sequel, I'm not sure when but definitely this week with another prompt :)
> 
> Cross Posted on Tumblr. http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/176271800154/gone
> 
> Again this is me telling you English is not my first language before you decide to yell at me for all the typos.

Bruce leaves in the early morning.

Not that Tony notices, too tired after what he realizes was their last night, too trusting.

He knows because he finds the little pieces Bruce left behind, the mug of tea in the sink, the plaid on the bench outside.

 

Bruce leaves, and Tony doesn't know what he's supposed to do.

 

At first, and he's ashamed when he thinks about it, he waits. He waits, nursing the image of Bruce picking them something at the bakery, or Bruce on his way to the farmer's market.

But then he had to see the reality, Bruce's backpack gone, his clothes gone, everything that was him, here with Tony, completely gone.

 

Their summer is over, and Tony doesn't know what he should do.

Nothing is waiting for him in Malibu, nothing waiting in New York. 

His company not really his, his house not really a house.

The realtor in town believes it's a joke, and it takes Tony to swing by for him to actually start and prepare everything.

 

He's not the first to take refuge in the forest, he hopes he'll not be the last. 

The town whispers about him, the same way they whisper about a doctor, living recluse in another cottage, not too far from him.

Tony remembers him, he remembers reaching out to the man after Rhodey's accident. It seems like a lifetime ago.

They see each other, sometimes. It's not cold enough for him to avoid the little paths, the outdoors. 

It's cold enough for him to arrange for two of his cars, nothing like the real thing, but good enough for his new life, he supposes.

 

The contractor promises him a new workshop.

 

On his way to the small store, he finds a box, two small kittens, too small to be alone. Now if he doesn't sleep, it's not because of nightmares, but tiny bottles and potty time.

They sleep on his stomach, searching for his heat, and he wonders what he did to deserve their trust.

Pepper doesn't yell. He's finally done it, pushed too far. She looks almost relieved, when he tells her, but it's difficult to say, so many miles between them. They agree on a schedule, on rules, and ways to make it work.

Rhodey doesn't believe him, and after a few questions, pretends he needs to take another call. He'll call his mother, his sister maybe, and then will call back. Probably.

Happy starts to search for a place in town.

 

“Do they have a name ?”

Clint stops by, with a few bottles of something he made himself, and a whole box full of food. He studies everything, the garden, the house, the tiny kittens, now strong enough to walk around.

“No. Not yet. I wasn't sure they were going to make it. They're still pretty young.”

“You did a great job.” Tony knows it's a great compliment. He knows, in the way Clint looks happy, in the way he sits on the couch's arm, and drink his coffee. “Any news from Bruce ?”

“No. Phone disconnected, as usual. He'll reappear soon enough.”

“And you're going to wait ?”

 

He's not waiting. Not really.

It's not like he didn't tell Bruce, how in love he is. Not like it made a difference, in the end.

He remembers the nights spent here reading on the couch, exchanging ideas until far too late. He remembers the way Bruce had seemed at ease, how he had been the one talking about settling down, maybe getting a dog, he'd always wanted one.

 

“I'm not sure he's coming back.”

Clint doesn't say anything, he doesn't need to. He crashes on the couch, mouth open, alarm ready for the first feeding, and Tony feels it's easier to sleep, listening to the faint snore.

 

One of the kittens gets sick, sick enough for Tony to sleep with them on the floor, for him to call the vet and drive in the middle of the night.

He's pretending not to cry on a plastic chair when Clint sits next to him.

“You can't text me about the kid being sick, and then assume radio silence.” He looks rough, a fleece jumper on flannel pants, and plastic shoes. He looks as rough as Tony feels.

“That was fast, even for you.”

 

When the clerk asks for the kitten's name, Clint has to answer, Tony still too wrecked to handle himself.

 

Clint opens the door, and makes himself at home. It smells like snow, outside, even if it's probably too early. Or not. Bruce would know, Tony can't help but think. He would tell him all that there is to know about the climate, the forest around them. Bruce would probably have been able to take care of Turing during the night, not making a fool of himself at the vet's office.

“Hey. How's the little beast ?” 

Turing is safe under Tony's shirt, soaking up his heat, and in the laundry room, Pascal yells at them to finally free him.

 

Clint crashes on the couch again, and Tony sits on the floor, petting the cats over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four. Prompt : Fiction
> 
> Again, cross posted on Tumblr http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/176306777504/gone-2

There's a pile of romance novels on what used to be Bruce's bedside table.

Tony grabs one, it's ridiculous, the pink really loud, it's tacky and ridiculous. 

He doesn't know why he picked them, he isn't sure. He's not exactly bored, but he gets it, here in the silence, it's easier not to disturb the peace. 

The cover promises him the love of a lifetime.

 

The workshop is almost done. Nothing but the best from his usual team. They all seem to enjoy the change of scenery, the forest nearby, the mountains. 

The cats grow up, pretty fast, and Tony stops pretending he's just a foster parent, and realizes one night, sleeping with them, how comforting they are, how essential they are to his new life.

Turing keeps sleeping against his neck, and he reads, about rakes and first kisses, about worlds where “I love you” mean everything.

 

Bruce had been the one wooing him. Not that Tony had minded, it had been sweet, and fun. He remembers flowers left in his workspace, little doodles on post-it notes he would save, dinners.

It feels like years ago.

He reads about butterflies, hands brushing together, and he tries to forget about the first time Bruce had taken his hand.

 

Rhodey arrives with the snow. He doesn't call beforehand, he doesn't apologize for the weeks of silence. They hug in the kitchen, and his eyes widens at the two cats studying him from the door.

“You look... better.” He holds Tony's face in his hands, and looks, really looks at him. Years after, it still makes him feel like a kid, small and ready to sob his little heart out.

“I sleep now. You should've seen me at the start. Insomnia in the city is fashionable, here, it's the stuff of nightmares.”

“I bet.” He accepts the glass of apple juice, clearly surprised at the lack of coffee, but deciding not to comment. “My Mom is thrilled. Spent the whole talk telling me to tell you to get some chickens.”

“I'll call her. I'm sure she has tips.”

“Mom never met a real chicken in her life, don't listen to anything she has to say.” It's nice, it's like their usual holidays. Rhodey loses his jacket. He drinks his juice, and smile. “How're you feeling, Tones ?”

“Better. Not sure what I am doing, but it feels good here. I like it.”

“He called you ?”

“No.” Tony plays with his glass. “I'm not sure he will. He's not good with goodbyes. Never was.”

“But you guys weren't together before.” 

“Yeah.”

 

Rhodey doesn't pretend he'll sleep anywhere but near him. The night is spent eating sandwiches and drinking more juice, introducing him to the cats, and listening to horror stories.

“Okay, this. This takes the cake.” Rhodey grabs one book. He's wearing flannel pjs, and fluffy socks, and he has a hot bottle in one hand. Tony doesn't even blink, they shared a room, they know things far more embarrassing about each other. “Seriously, Tones ? A bodice ripper ?”

“There's not a lot of sex in this one.” Tony grabs another from the pile. “Try this one. It's my favorite. It's a series, but you can just read this one.”

“I can't believe you're making me do this.”

“Sure. Blame me. Who's going to believe you ?”

 

“Maybe I just read the whole thing wrong.” Rhodey doesn't close his book. He pretends he doesn't know it's important, and Tony pretends he's still reading, too. “Maybe while I believed we were in a relationship, for him it was just a summer thing ?”

“You know it's not what it was. You were serious about each other. He was serious about you.”

“And he left. He told me he loved me, you know. He was the first to say it, not that we're supposed to pay attention to that. He told me...” When Tony doesn't seem ready to continue, Rhodey actually stops and grabs a bookmark.

“No one knows where he is ?”

“I asked Peter. To tell me if he's back. Maybe Clint would tell me, if he heard from the others. I left him messages. But. He decided to go. He decided to leave, so maybe I should let him. I don't want to make it hard for him.”

“And you're not. He did make it hard for you.”

“It's not easy, being with me.” Rhodey doesn't interrupt he doesn't offer platitudes. “I know. But he just. Kept telling me how easy our life together was. How good. So I believed him.”

 

Rhodey finishes the book pretty quickly. It's not even day three of his impromptu holidays, and he puts it back on the pile.

“I get why it's your favorite.” He grabs another from the series, and makes himself comfortable. Pascal moves from Tony's hip to Rhodey's, and Tony tries not to feel betrayed by that. “Even if their relationship wasn't easy, they made it work.”  
“Yeah. It's nice, isn't it ? To know they had their happy ending.”

“Yeah Tones. It's nice.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last prompt of this fabulous week : Late
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/176992797539/late

Someone calls him two times, around eleven pm. 

Tony notices only in the morning, his cup of coffee in hand, the cats begging for more food at his feet.

It makes him smile, the shift in his schedule, the early nights, the early mornings. 

Pepper still believes he's hiding something, drugs, cult. 

The caller left no messages, and Tony, already too engrossed in his new idea, forgets everything about it and gets ready for the workshop.

 

There's another call during lunch, but lunch is a delicate affair, with two thieves studying him and waiting for an opening, so he concentrates on his sandwiches, and promises himself he'll call back later.

Still, no messages.

 

When he answers the call, it's late afternoon, he actually took a break for a very needed bathroom break, he almost trips when Bruce's voice cuts through the silence :

“Tony.” It's eerie. The silence, around, and Bruce's voice, on the other side. Tony hears a motor, a bus, or a car maybe ? “Tony, I was worried, you didn't pick up your phone.”

“Yeah. I don't have it with me, usually. Makes it easier to concentrate.”

“You shouldn't spend your nights working.” Bruce is smiling. Tony can hear it, he's amused by the idea of Tony's work binges.

He could deny it. Explain the new sleeping patterns, the food and the work hours.

He doesn't.

“Why are you calling, Bruce ?”

“I am not allowed to ask how you are ?”

Tony hangs up on him.

 

He goes for a shower. He tells himself it's to clear his mind. In reality, it has more to do with the shaking of his hands.

And the time he needs to order his thoughts.

When he finally exists the bathroom, there's three missed calls on his phone.

He thinks about the good whiskey Clint brought for him, but he makes himself a pot of mulled wine instead. It reminds him of Jarvis, for some reason, cheesy toast in one plate, wrapped into a fluffy robe. He wonders if Jarvis ever felt lonely, scared, enraged.

He misses him, suddenly, even more than usual. He wished he could just call him, and ask him what to do about all of this mess.

There are tear drops on the countertop, near his plate, and Turing actually jumps to groom his face.

 

He calls Rhodey instead.

“Bruce called me.”

That's not what Rhodey was expecting, if the silence between them is anything to go by. He sighs, and apparently stands up from wherever he was.

“Yeah. I was afraid he would.” And then, because Tony is apparently in for a night of bad surprises. “He told Natasha he would.”

“So they were talking.” 

“Tones.” Rhodey sounds sorry, and Tony is sure he is, but it doesn't help with the hurt stuck in his throat.

“You didn't think about telling me ?” 

“To be honest ? No. You're doing good. Better than ever, even. You don't need him back in your life.”

“You should've told me.”

The talk is ruined. Tony holds on to the ball of hurt, and hangs up pretty quickly after that. 

 

“I am sorry. For leaving like that.” Bruce sounds exhausted. There's no other noise, so Tony guesses a car. “I should've left you a note. I should've explained.”

“You changed your number.” It's stupid, but it's the only thing Tony finds in himself to say. It's neutral. It doesn't acknowledge the apology.

“I did. I left for a while. Traveled around. I'm back now.”

“Good for you.” 

The cats sense something is off with him. Pascal rests on his lap, while Turing stands guard on the couch. Tony pets them a little, to thank them for the support.

“Tony, I never left because of you.” Bruce waits for a few seconds, before adding : “You're not going to answer me ?”

“It wasn't a question. You didn't leave because of me. Great. You still left, so I don't see how relevant this is.”

“I needed to get away for a while. Clear my head. Alone. Think about us.”

Us. It hurts so much Tony's next breath his all chopped, and hurting him along the way. Bruce hears it, of course he does, and he whispers something, it could be his name, or a term of endearment, it's hard to say.

Tony bits on his thumb and closes his eyes. 

“And you needed Natasha to think about us ?”

Bruce, and that's something that should make him happy he supposes, sounds completely surprised. Almost indignant. 

“I was not with Natasha. I was alone, Tony, I can promise you.” He huffs, on the other side of the line. Tony hears klaxons, voices. Wherever he is, it's not a highway anymore. “I need to park and get in a room for the night, can I call you back ?” Tony tries to picture him, somewhere in a motel, maybe. “Tony ?”

“Yeah. Call me back.”

 

He's shutting off for the night, when Bruce 's name appears on his phone.

“I'm sorry.” He's babbling away, and Tony realizes he must be exhausted, to be so careless, not to be able to read the situation, the awkwardness between them. “I had to go find some food, and to take a shower. I hate these fast foods restaurant around motels. It's so depressing.”

“Must be hard.”

“Tony...” Bruce sighs again. “Tony, how are you ?”

“That's why you called ? To know if I was ok ?”

“Of course. I should've called earlier, but I wasn't sure if you were still here, if you wanted me to call.” 

“I am okay.” Tony doesn't want to say more. He's still reeling. Hurt, anger, disappointment. 

“I heard you stayed in the cottage.” Tony still doesn't answer. “Why did you do that ?”

“Explain why you kept contact with Natasha. Why her. Why you found time for her and not to answer any of my fucking messages.”

He's glad for the lack of neighbors. 

“I just needed to know you were okay.” Bruce's voice is shaking a little. Like he's trying to reign himself, and not shout too. “I knew Natasha would not lie to me. I knew she wouldn't contact you after. I just needed to know I didn't ruin everything, that you were still waiting...”

“I'm not waiting.” Tony sits on the bed, and gets under the covers. He's exhausted, suddenly, and he realizes it's probably because it's far past his usual bedtime. “Bruce, I have to go. I don't know what you thought you were doing, but you can stop calling. I'm fine. Goodbye now.”

He turns off his phone, and it feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest.

 

Of course, Bruce calls back in the morning. Tony plays with his phone for a while, but in the end, he answers.

“I'm sorry. That was not very tactful. Of course you have a life, Tony. Of course.”

“Why are you calling ?” Tony pushes Turing with the tip of his foot, to prevent another fight with his brother. 

“I love you, Tony. I'm sorry. I love you.”

“Do you ?” It's like the words are spilling from his mouth. He's aware he's raising his voice. He's aware he's getting upset, but the other solution, saying nothing and going to a bottle doesn't seem to appealing at the moment. “Were you in love with me when you left without a word ? Were you in love with me when you cancelled your phone number, and stopped reading your mails ? Were you in love with me when you decided to run away ?”

“I read your emails. I did.” Bruce hesitates, and he sounds almost upset too. “I had to get away. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I needed time, baby. I'm sorry.”

“Don't call me baby.”

The cats are roughhousing, loud enough for Bruce to ask.

“Is that a cat ?”

“Cats. Two.” And because he can't help himself. “You missed a lot. Things have changed here. It's been months.”

“Months uh ?” Bruce laughs, but it's sad, a little pathetic. “I guess. For me everything is still fresh. Our walks. The way we would fight over books. Your laugh.”

“Bruce.” Tony wants to cry, over the whole mess, over the admission that would've meant so much to him, just a few weeks ago. “I need to go. Clint is coming over, I need to get ready.”

“Clint, uh ?”

“I told you. Things have changed.”

 

Clint looks pissed at everything, and he engulfs Tony in a bear hug, a hand cupping the back of his head.

“He called you already ?”

Tony doesn't see the point in lying, he guesses Clint reads him like an open book, notices his red eyes, the dark circles.

“He says he loves me. He's sorry.” 

“Yeah. That's easy.” He smiles when the cats come to greet him, and sits on the floor, leaving Tony to deal with the ice box and the few bags he leaves next to him, blocking the door. “How are you kiddos ? Happy to see me ? Yes, yes you are.”

 

It's a nice afternoon. Clint insists on mastering the grill, drinking a beer in his snow jacket. Tony sits on the porch, watching the cats playing around. 

“Rhodey told me to check on you. He was afraid you would go back to whatever the too much coffee and not enough sleep was, but you're okay.”

It's nice that it's not even a question.

“I'm okay. Not exactly happy, but there are shittier things in the world.”

“True.” 

Clint's burger are, arguably, the best burgers he ever had. He smiles at that, proud, and doesn't reveal his recipe. 

“You should come to the farm, next. The cats can survive for a day without you. Heck, you could always bring them, we'll leave them upstairs, plenty of room for them.”

“Yeah, maybe. Too afraid of one of them breaking free.” Turing keeps purring on the seat next to him, hoping for a treat. He closes his eyes and rests his head on Tony's thigh, and even Clint has to smile.

“We're way too attached to them.”

 

Bruce calls back again, later in the evening. Clint is gone, leaving a mountain of food behind him. Tony breathes in, slowly and answers.

“I am not bothering you I hope ?” Bruce is almost wary. “I didn't know if Clint would spend the night or...”

“No. No sleepover tonight, at least.” Bruce is still in the car, and something clicks, suddenly. “Where are you going ? You've been driving all day ?”

“Two days. I left on Monday.” Bruce sighs, and he hesitates. “I need... I need to know I can come back. I need to know I can come back, and still have you with me. I need to know we can talk, and figure this out.” He's holding on tears, Tony realizes. “I love you, Tony, and I need you to give me another chance.”

“You're driving … here ? You're coming here ?”

“Tell me it's alright. I can be here in four hours, I'll stop at the Inn. Tony, please.”

He hangs up again.

This time, he lets himself sob.

 

“I knew you were going to break. Would've preferred it to be when I actually was there.” Clint doesn't sound so pissed. Sleepy, yes, but not upset. “What do you need ? Me to come back ? It'll take me a while, I'm already in bed, but I can.”

“No. No, please don't. I'm sorry I called.” Tony laughs, he's so tired, after crying, he feels a little loopy. “I'm in bed too, I'll sleep in a minute.”

“Is he still coming ?”

“I don't know. I don't know.”

“You want to see him ?”

“I guess.” 

Clint is almost asleep, when he says. “You know, it's not like he cheated on you. Like he went for someone else, or stopped loving you. He got scared. It happens. Even if you don't love him, or don't trust him anymore...”

“I do. I love love him. That part never stopped.”

“Then see him in the morning. Hear what he has to say. Yell. But give yourself some closure. You deserve it.” The rest of his sentence is mumbled, and few seconds after Clint starts to snore.

 

The cats moan at him for disturbing their peace. Tony goes back to the couch, and thinks.

The place is different, of course. He changed a few things, a lot of furnitures, when he properly moved in. It's not the same couch, not the same bed.

Here, Bruce is a faded ghost, something Tony can try and forget.

 

The wait make him a little dizzy, a little impatient. He goes to voicemail, and wonder where Bruce is. 

In his room, maybe. In town, trying to find some food. Still in the car, on the road, not expecting any calls.

“Tomorrow. Come for coffee. I'll probably be awake around eight, you can come for nine, if you want. Or later.” He closes his eyes. “I have things Clint left, so we'll have enough food. We'll talk, and you'll explain. You'll meet the cats, and maybe we can try to speak without hurting each other. Maybe.” He sighs, exhausted already. “Goodnight, Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! If you enjoyed it (even a little) please consider leaving me kudos and a comment ? It keeps me going and makes me ridiculously happy.
> 
> While I have your attention, please drink a glass of water for me, and stretch your neck and face a little ? Thank you !


End file.
